En solo 5 Minutos
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: sugerencias de titulos please.. u.u un Sorato que pasa por diferentes etapas de los elegidos hasta un final poco romantico.. especial para los que odian las cosas excesivamente cursis.. songfic con un poco pero muy poco de Taiora.. si se le puede decir..


Hola!!!!!! jeje.. hace tiempo que no escribía fics.. y pa variar no seguí alguno d los q tan abandonado sino hice uno nuevo.. bueno.. no tengo remedio.. como sea... este es un sorato que no es tan sorato pero es un sorato al fin y al cabo.. jeje.. ya.. no enredo.. este fic parte antes de el viaje al campamento.. algunas partes de las aventuras en el digimundo en el 99.. y tres años después ya con todo lo de digimon 02.. bueno.. lean!! (sugerencias de títulos please!!!) En solo 5 minutos **** **** **_"Buenas noches_**

**_Mucho gusto_**

Eras una chica más" 

****

Un chico nuevo había llegado al salón 2 del cuarto año. Los chicos murmuraban cosas sobre el rubio que estaba parado frente a ellos. Algunas chicas se reían como tontas, mientras que él les lanzaba miradas frías e insensibles sin que ellas lo notaran.

-buenos días, soy Ishida Yamato, mucho gusto..-sus palabras quedaron en el aire como si de pronto se quedara mudo.

El profesor lo invitó a sentarse cerca de una pelirroja. Yamato, agradecido por que eso haya sido todo tomó asiento y esperó a que comenzara la clase. La pelirroja de su lado lo miró y le dijo:

-yo soy Takenouchi Sora.. espero que nos llevemos bien.. te puedo llamar Yamato?

-dime Matt... odio mi nombre..- respondió frío el rubio.

**_"Después de 5 minutos_**

**_Ya eras alguien especial_**

**_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme_**

**_Algo dentro se encendio"_**

La clase comenzó y a medida que pasaban los minutos la confianza entre ellos crecía y al final de la clase ya era como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, pero la actitud fría del muchacho aun no cambiaba por completo, era como si tuviera miedo a abrirse por completo a alguien. La campana sonó y todos comenzaron a salir del salón. Un chico de cabello desordenado y castaño se le acercó a Sora y le habló:

-oye.. vamos a jugar fútbol? La clase ya terminó ¬¬ -agregó al ver que seguían conversando sin haberse levantado.

**_"En tus ojos_**

**_Se hacia tarde_**

**_Y me olvidaba del reloj..."_**

****

-lo siento Tai.. pero le enseñaré a Matt la escuela.. nn Matt.. este es Yagami Taichi.. pero le decimos Tai.. mi mejor amigo...

-mucho gusto Yagami...

-el gusto es mío Ishida...

había un cierto toque de frialdad en las palabras de los dos jóvenes, como si el otro tratara de tener algo que era importante para si. Los días fueron pasando y la frialdad que hubo al principio entre Tai y Matt desapareció por completo. Los tres se volvieron inseparables, sin contar las prácticas de fútbol, ya que aunque Matt hubiera podido entrar al club se negó, el prefería la música. Taichi notó que desde que Yamato llegó al colegio, Takenouchi se mostraba algo cohibida en los entrenamientos de fútbol, como si de pronto se avergonzara de ser la única chica en el club, cosa que antes jamás había sucedido, pero no le puso mucha atención.

**_"Estos días_**

**_A tu lado_**

**_Me enseñaron que verdad_**

**_No hay tiempo determinado_**

**_Para comenzar a amar"_**

Sora y Matt compartían mucho y siempre que podían salían juntos. Nadie jamás habría creído que hubiera alguna relación más cercana que no fuera de novios que la de Tai y Sora, pero eso sucedió. Tai a veces se mostraba algo arisco respecto a la situación, pero sus dos amigos sabían como hacerlo sonreír de nuevo. Aunque Tai y Matt discutían a cada rato, siempre terminaban bromeando con una sonrisa en la cara. Ishida jamás hablaba de si mismo, pero Sora y Tai no pensaban presionarlo si no quería. En las vacaciones de verano, el colegio organizó un paseo a un campamento fuera de la ciudad.

-vas a ir Matt?-cuestionó Tai entusiasmado.

-no lo sé.. partimos el primero de agosto y...

-y qué con eso?-siguió Sora.

-ese es el día en que..mi hermano.. va alojar a mi casa..

-ah? pero como?

-olvídenlo.. haré lo posible.. aunque dudo...

**_"Siento algo_**

**_Tan profundo que no tiene explicación_**

**_No hay razón de no gritar_**

**_Mi corazón"_**

Sora miró severamente por unos momentos a Ishida, pero luego desistió de saber lo ocurrido. El primero de Agosto llegó Matt con un chico menor a su lado al colegio, donde se suponía que partirían hacia el campamento. Tai y Sora conversaban con otros dos chicos menores y uno mayor.

-han visto las noticias? En diferentes lugares del mundo han sucedido cosas muy extrañas respecto al clima..-comentó el mayor, de cabello azul corto y con lentes.

-tienes razón Jyo, en internet he encontrado algunos artículos contando de los diferentes problemas. Los servicios de inteligencia de muchos países están intentando descifrar el problema, pero hasta ahora no ha habido ningún resultado.-dijo uno de los menores, pelirrojo y de ojos negros. Su nombre era Koushiro, pero le decían Izzy.

-Matt!! nn así que si viniste!-exclamó Sora.

-si.. –agregó el mencionado sin dejar de mirar al pequeño que era rubio igual que él. (- mini-Matt!!!)

**_"Entra en mi vida_**

**_Yo te abro la puerta_**

**_Sé que en tus brazos_**

**_Ya no habrá noches desiertas"_**

Después de unos 15 minutos, cuando ya todos llegaron, el bus partió en dirección al campamento. En el camino el pequeño conoció a Sora, Tai, Izzy, Jyo y Mimi. su nombre era Takeru, pero desde chico le decían T.K. les contó que eso era porque su hermano cuando chico no sabía decir Takeru, y le decía siempre T.K. desde ahí quedó como T.K. conversaron todo el camino, pero Matt se mantuvo al margen de todo, sin dejar de mirar o a T.K o a Sora. Cuando llegaron al campamento, se dirigieron a las cabañas en donde alojarían, el problema que tuvieron fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que T.K. no estaba en ninguna lista, así que decidieron que alojaría con ellos. Se reunieron con el resto de sus compañeros para almorzar y seguir conversando. Luego del almuerzo cada uno se dirigió a hacer lo que quería, pero de pronto comenzó a nevar y tuvieron que entrar en la cabaña. Los 7 conversaron un rato allí dentro, aunque Yamato volvió a mantenerse al margen. Takenouchi lo miró con curiosidad por su cambio repentino de actitud.

**_"Entra en mi vida_**

**_Yo te lo ruego_**

**_Te comencé por extrañar_**

**_Pero empecé a necesitar..te luego"_**

Miraron por la ventana y notaron que la tormenta había parado. Felices la mayoría salieron a jugar con la nieve pero de pronto pararon en seco para ver un hermoso espectáculo: la aurora boreal. Sin aviso, unos aparatos cayeron del cielo y comenzaron a flotar. Cada uno de los 7 cogió uno y fue transportado a otro mundo. Los días pasaban en ese mundo y cada vez descubrían más cosas. Igual como cada día la frialdad de Matt aumentaba. Pasaron por muchas aventuras, con Sora preocupada cada vez más por todos, en especial por su amigo Ishida, a quien creía conocer, pero estaba equivocada.

**_"Buenas noches_**

**_Mucho gusto_**

**_Ya no existe nadie más"_**

****

Una noche como cualquiera, Takenouchi se despertó, miró para todos lados y su mirada se posó en un chico rubio que aun estaba despierto haciendo guardia.

-Matt?

-m? No deberías dormir?

-tu también.. despierto a Tai para que te remplace? Cuando me dormí tu estabas en guardia.. no has descansado?

-estoy bien.. ayer no me despertaron para hacer la guardia.. así que mejor dejarlos dormir un poco más.. ellos me cubrieron..

-Matt... ayer un Seadramon casi te mata... es normal que hayan querido dejarte en paz por una noche...

Ishida miró por unos momentos a su compañero que dormía su lado y se sonrió levemente.

**_"Después de este tiempo juntos_**

**_No puedo volver atrás_**

**_Tu me hablaste, me tocaste_**

**_Y te volviste mi ilusión_**

**_Quiero que seas dueña de_**

**_Mi corazón"_**

-duérmete ya, Sora.. yo despertaré a Tai cuando sea su turno...

-está bien... buenas noches..

Yamato miró como su amiga se acomodaba y una extraña sensación de felicidad lo embargó. No pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa. Por alguna razón lo único que quiso hacer en ese momento fue acercársele y besar sus delicados labios, pero un ronquido lo sacó de su sueño y le indicó que al moverse había dejado caer a su compañero digimon.

-¬¬U

**_"Entra en mi vida_**

**_Yo te abro la puerta_**

**_Sé que en tus brazos_**

**_Ya no habrá noches desiertas"_**

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los problemas iban en aumento igual que la peligrosidad de las batallas. Taichi desapareció en una de ellas y el resto sin saber que él se encontraba en la tierra con su hermana, lo buscó por mar, tierra y aire, como resaltó Ishida una noche en donde peleó con Takenouchi. Cuando la discusión hubo terminado y la mayoría estuvo dormido, Yamato decidió pedir perdón por la riña.

-Sora...

-....

-lamento lo de hoy.. entiendo que estés preocupada por Tai.. yo también lo estoy.. pero entiende que lo hemos buscado por todo el continente Serve y no lo hemos encontrado.. debe haber ido para otro lugar.. tu viste.. él y Metalgreymon atravesaron una especie de hoyo negro...

-....

**_"Entra en mi vida_**

**_Yo te lo ruego_**

**_Te comencé por extrañar_**

**_Pero empecé a necesitar..te luego"_**

Matt desvió su mirada, suspiró y luego comentó:

-estás tan preocupada porque te gusta, verdad?

Sora levantó la cabeza de golpe sin notar el dejo de tristeza en Yamato.

-él es mi amigo.. no me gusta...

-claro.. como digas...mejor duerme... iré a dar una vuelta..-su voz se notaba vaga y sin animo.

-estás bien?

-claro.. por qué no estarlo?-sin decir más se fue a dar un paseo.

Sora se quedó un rato pensando en lo que Ishida le había dicho para luego irse junto con Piyomon lejos de donde estaba el grupo y buscar a Taichi. Matt sintió unos pasos detrás de él, pero cuando fue a investigar no encontró a nadie. Volvió al lugar en donde el resto dormía y sin notar la ausencia de su amiga se acomodó y comenzó a dormir. Una extraña sensación de dolor los invadía a los dos, pero cada uno siguió con lo suyo.

**_"Entra en mis horas_**

**_Sálvame ahora_**

**_Abre tus brazos fuerte_**

**_Y déjame entrar"_**

El equipo se volvió a juntar. Volvieron a la tierra para detener a un enemigo y más tarde fueron de vuelta al extraño mundo, pero por diversas razones, el grupo se disolvió. Matt con Gabumon se adentraron en un oscuro bosque luego de haber derrotado a un enemigo, luego de haberle dado falsas ilusiones a Sora de que volvería a unírseles. La chica no había olvidado las palabras que hace mucho le había dicho, y sin darse cuenta ella misma se fue respondiendo la duda. En cambio, Ishida cada vez se sumía más en las sombras, en las sombras de su propio corazón. Mientras caminaban dentro de una cueva, Yamato repasaba en su memoria las veces en las que más sufrió. El paso lento del muchacho se volvía poco a poco inmóvil, hasta dejarse caer en una orilla y apoyarse en una de las paredes. Pasaron un largo rato conversando hasta que Yamato se recuperó de su soledad por la supuesta pérdida de su hermano menor Takeru, pero todo ese rato una sola imagen pasaba por su cabeza: la cara sonrojada de Sora al preguntarle si le gustaba Tai. Ese no fue un sonrojo de vergüenza por la pregunta, ese había sido un sonrojo por haber descubierto a su corazón. Ya recuperado de ánimos, la cueva desapareció y pronto se encontró con Jyo. Éste le devolvió su armónica que había perdido y más tarde encontraron a T.K. le preguntaron que hacía allí solo y les indicó que Sora había caído en una cueva oscura. Gabumon y Yamato reconocieron de inmediato que esa cueva era parecida a la cueva en donde ellos vagaron por días.

**_"Entra en mi vida_**

**_Yo te abro la puerta_**

**_Sé que en tus brazos_**

**_Ya no habrá noches desiertas_**

**_(no más noches desiertas)"_**

Bajaron a ayudar a la pelirroja que seguramente se encontraba deprimida y luego de convencerla de que era necesaria para el equipo, volvieron al lugar en donde Tai luchaba contra Piedmon, otro enemigo más. Luego de un milagro y una reconciliación, Tai y Matt unieron fuerzas para la lucha. Finalmente, luego de bastantes problemas, derrotaron al malo y tuvieron un encuentro final contra el verdadero enemigo. Después de despedirse de sus amigos digimon, volvieron felices pero nostálgicos a la tierra. Se reencontraron con sus padres, les contaron los sucedido, y siguieron su vida como antes, aunque ya todos más maduros.

**_"Entra en mi vida_**

**_Yo te lo ruego_**

**_(yo te lo ruego)_**

**_Te comencé por extrañar_**

**_Pero empecé a necesitar..te luego"_**

Tres años después, las relaciones entre los elegidos habían flaqueado, pero cada 1 de agosto se reunían. Nuevos problemas en el digimundo significaban más elegidos y para esa navidad, habría un concurso en donde Teen Age Wolves participaría, la banda en donde Matt tocaba y cantaba. Los invitó a que fueran a verlos, pero Sora decidió llegar antes para ir a saludar a Matt y darle ánimos. Piyomon la había convencido de llevarle una galletas y de decirle la verdad.

-la verdad? Qué cosa?

-nn si sabes de lo que hablo...

-am.. no.. pero la idea de llevarle galletas es buena...

-jiji

Gabumon hizo pasar a Sora luego de que esta y Piyomon conversaran con Tai y Agumon, el compañero de este.

-Matt!! te buscan!!-llamó Gabumon.

-si es Jun no estoy!!! TT TT

-es Sora..

-aps.. tonces si estoy...

-aun te persigue?-preguntó Sora divertida.

-MMMAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó una voz.

-ay no.. ya llegó... --lll

-hola Jun-saludó sonriente Takenouchi.

Jun solo respondió con un gruñido.

-Jun... por qué no me esperas afuera? Tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

-está bien!!!-respondió emocionada la chica.

-¿qué le vas a decir?-cuestionó curiosa Sora rogando porque no fuera lo que ella creía.

-nada.. voy a salir por detrás... TT TT es una peste..

-apuesto que no pensaste en tener una fan como ella cuando quisiste formar el grupo...

-para nada.. pero bueno.. qué se te ofrece?

-ah.. –Sora se quedó en blanco por unos segundos- si.. venía a darte esto...-le entregó el paquete.

-gracias.. mm.. galletas.. Jejeje.. justo tenía hambre... qué miras Gabumon? ¬¬ son mías... gracias.. y a qué se debe?

-bueno... la verdad... yo... yo quería... decirte.. decirte que... que.. eres un excelente amigo y te deseo mucha suerte para la competencia..

-ah.. bueno..-había mucha decepción en su voz, pero tomó un respiro y siguió hablando antes que Takenouchi se retirara- la verdad.. es que no quiero que seamos amigos... quiero algo más...

-en.. en.. en serio..?

-si.. me gustas mucho.. mucho.. de verdad..

-bueno yo...

-será mejor que vayas a buscar asiento.. aun quedan dos horas pero vieras como se llenan los lugares en nuestros conciertos... y no me gusta presumir...

-pero... déjame responderte... –Ishida, que se había dado media vuelta, giró un poco su cabeza para ver de reojo a la pelirroja- tu.. bueno.. tu también me gustas mucho... y yo... bueno...-una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de Yamato pero no se dio vuelta.

-en el concierto te voy a dedicar una canción.. te acompaño a tu casa después de que terminemos...

**_"Te comencé por extrañar_**

**_Pero empecé a necesitar.. te luego"_**

**Estorbos: **ojalá les haya gustado.. la canción se llama entra en mi vida y es de.. de... Sin Bandera! Jeje.. se me había olvidado... otra más de Sin Bandera.. bueno.. los personajes no son míos... y **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!** (solo clikeen en donde sale "Go" al lado de Submit Review y van a poder mandar uno.. así de simple)

**HaRu**

****


End file.
